


Overwatch Self-Insert/Reader Drabbles

by lesbiansigma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Self-Insert, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansigma/pseuds/lesbiansigma
Summary: Very short but tender and sweet F/F (mostly) Overwatch/Reader drabbles.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader, Moira O'Deorain/Reader, Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Reader, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Moira/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to post some short things i wrote with moira, widow, ashe and sym 😔 too shy to post them on self-shipping tumblr so here we are!!

“Y/N, just take my hand.”

”But-“

”We’re going to be late, and you know how punctual we’re expected to be, love.” Moira cooed to you. “I don’t want us to be late because you were a little scared of some ice.”

You sighed, then reached out and took her hand. It was surprisingly warm, coming from the inside of her jacket, and you marvelled at how big her hands were compared to yours.

You’d be lying if you said it didn’t make you blush. Just a little bit.


	2. Widow/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kissing widow in the rain is The dream ladies ....

“Do you feel that?”

You took a step down onto the pavement of the parking lot outside the cafè the two of you had just left, and felt a small drop of water hit your face. You glanced over at Amèlie. She outstretched her hand not currently wrapped up in yours and stared up at the sky for a brief moment.

You saw her bright, yellow eyes glance upwards at the cloudy, grey sky. Even without proper lighting, Amèlie’s blueish purple skin was practically _glowing_. 

She always looked so beautiful, you thought. No matter what she did, she was just... breathtaking. You always managed to find ways that made you love her even more.

Like standing in the rain, for instance.

Amèlie turned to say something to you, and without hesitation, you leaned in and caught her lips with yours. 


	3. Sym/Reader

“Allow me.”

Satya stepped behind you in the bathroom, brush in hand and a calm look on her face.

”My hair is so... thick.” You complained, then ran a few fingers through your knotted, thick h/c hair.

Satya smiled in amusement at you, then began to run the brush gently through your hair. She started at the top of your head and worked her way down to the middle.

Everytime you threw your hair up into a bun, or just a simple ponytail, your hair would come out of it full of knots. You tried lots of different shampoos, different kinds of hair sprays, hair mousses, etc... Nothing seemed to help.

Satya watched you struggle to brush knots out several times, and each time, she would take the brush from you calmly and offer to help. You always obliged.

She hummed as she worked. You found yourself closing your eyes just so you could pay extra attention to her humming, and how nice it felt to have someone else brush your hair.


	4. Sigma & Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t necessarily romantic, but it can be viewed that way, i guess ? i tried to leave it ambiguous

“This movie is boring.”

”You were the one that picked it out.”

”It’s still boring.” You huffed.

You leaned back on the sofa, popcorn bowl in hand. Siebren would reach over occassionally and take a handful. The contents of the bowl kept getting smaller, until eventually you tossed the bowl beside you on the couch and stared ahead at the television.

Action movies weren’t particularly your thing, or Siebren’s thing, for that matter, but you had a small sliver of hope the newest, most raved about action film would change both of your minds.

It did not.

Still, you held out until the end - or, as far as you could get before you fell asleep against Siebren’s shoulder.


End file.
